transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Clone II: Scattershot's Return
With 4 Autobots captured, Optimus stages a rescue mission, only for no need, as the imprisoned Autobots are rescued by a long thought-to-be-deceased soldier... Plot Egypt, A Few Months Ago The Egyptian Military go on a bombing run, as Optimus flees back to The Ark. In the aftermath of the Battle, Megatron approaches Scattershot and draws his sword. As Megatron prepares to kill Scattershot, Scattershot attempts to make a deal with Megatron. Megatron decides to listen, and Scattershot asks Megatron to spare him, and in return, serve him. Being decisive, Megatron is summoned by Shockwave and Soundwave, who mention that they're detecting signals coming from Space. Megatron orders Soundwave to intercept them, and picks up Scattershot and his legs, before ordering Shockwave to return him to The Nemesis. Aboard The Nemesis, Megatron places Scattershot on a slab, and Knockout asks why he brought back a traitor, and Megatron mentions that he could be a powerful asset. Soundwave returns with Astrotrain, Octane, and Flatline. Megatron orders Knock Out and Flatline to repair the damaged Scattershot. Astrotrain mentions that they came with Blitzwing, but his ship crashed somewhere on the dark side of the Moon. Megatron orders Heist and Off Road to recover Blitzwing. On the dark side of the Moon, Heist and Off Road approach the wreck of Blitzwing's ship, and find an injured Blitzwing crawlign away from the wreckage. Blitzwing then falls unconscious, and Heist and Off Rpad contact The Nemesis for assistance. Blitzwing is placed beside Scattershot, and Flatline mentions that he could only save one patient, before they die of their wounds. Flatline asks Megatron to make a choice... The Nemesis, Decepticon Island, Present Day Elita One wakes up, only to find herself, Windcharger, Hot Shot, and Mainframe in interrogation slabs. Blitzwing approaches them, and informs them of their whereabouts. Hot Shot threatens Blitzwing, and Blitzwing mentions that she can't do a thing, even if they could escape, they'll be hunted down by the entire Decepticon Army. Mainframe asks Blitzwing why they were taken, and Blitzwing mentions that Optimus will stage a rescue mission, and when he does, they'll all be destroyed by the might of Trypticon and Skorponok. Elita One informs Blitzwing that they hve 2 Omega Sentinels and 2 Titans. Blitzwing brushes it off by mentioning that Megatron is planning to convert Nuclear Energy to create Synthetic Energon to fuel both Trypticon and Skorponok. Windcharger tries to break loose, and Blitzwing shoots Windcharger's hopes down. Elita One mentions that she recognizes Blitzwing. Blitzwing asks what she means, and Elita One mentions that he, Astrotrain, and Octane were present during the Battle of Elonia, when Guardian Prime fell. Blitzwing has no recognition of the event. Blitzwing then leaves, as Mainframe spies a minor chip in the slab restraints. Soundwave enters the room, and Mainframe stops. Soundwave ejects Ravage, Overkill, Slugfest, Laserbeak, and Ratbat. Soundwave orders them to watch the Autobots in Blitzwing's absence. Blitzwing approaches Megatron, asking him about the next phase of their plans. Megatron mentions that the next phase is none of his concern, until Blitzwing reminds Megatron of his position in the Decepticons. Megatron mentions that after reactivating Trypticon and Skorponok, they are going back to Carbombya to start mining the Dark Energon crystals found there. Megatron orders Blitzwing to interrogate and torture the Autobots. Blitzwing leaves, until he hears pain in another chamber. Megatron then reminds Blitzwing to have Shockwave upgrade Nightbird, and NIghtbird follows Blitzwing. He enters Shockwave's quarters, where Shockwave is experimenting on Shawn Berger and Hunter O'Nion. Shockwave is left astonished on human science, and Blitzwing orders Shockwave to take the experiments easy. Shockwave mentions that he doesn't care for Blitzwing's opinion. Blitzwing informs Shockwave that Megatron wants him to upgrade Nightbird, before leaving. Blitzwing approaches a communications terminal, and begins to type in. The Ark I Optimus asks Ultra Magnus how he let the Decepticons make off with The Nemesis, and Ultra Magnus mentions Elizabeth's decision. Rachel mentions that it's her fault, that Liz only gave up the codes to save her. Optimus mentions that Elizabeth made a disasterous, but right choice, as Optimus will not see a human close to the Autobots killed by the Decepticons. Optimus tells Rachel to return to her partner, Hot Rod. Hot Rod then leaves The Ark with Rachel. After Hot Rod leaves, Optimus recieves a call from The Nemesis. Optimus orders everyone to leave him alone, and Ultra Magnus and Daito leave. Optimus then recieves a call from Blitzwing, who informs Optimus of Megatron's plan to invade Carbombya. Blitzwing continues to mention his own plan. Optimus thanks Blitzwing, before the transmission is cut. Upon the drive down a forest road, Hot Rod asks how it felt to be held by a Decepticon. Rachel mentions that it felt like she was going to die. Rachel mentions that Liz is still upset about letting the Decepticons win, and is still left saddened by Scattershot's death. Hot Rod continues to drive down the Highway, and is followed by Barricade, Runabout, and Runamuck. ESCAPE Within the walls of The Nemesis, Blitzwing returns to the interrogation room, and Soundwave leaves with his minions. Elita One asks what is to become of them, and Blitzwing starts freeing them. Elita assaults Blitzwing, only for Blitzwing to mention that he's taking them back to Optimus. Elita doesn't believe him, until Blitzwing mentions that he knows what happened to Scattershot. Elita asks what he knows, and Blitzwing shows her, before proceeding to free Mainframe, Hot Shot, and WIndcharger. Windcharger asks Blitzwing why he's doing this, and Blitzwing mentions that Megatron has to be stopped. Blitzwing orders them to follow him, before hearing Berger screaming in pain. Blitzwing approaches Shockwave's lab, and assaults him, before grabbing Berger. He attempts to free Hunter, only to be driven away by the arrival of Blackout. Blackout tries to shoot Blitzwing, only for Blackout to be injured by Hot Shot. Blitzwing orders everyone to run, as Shockwave sounds the alarm. Hearing the alarm, Megatron orders everyone to ensure the prisoners don't escape The Nemesis, much less Decepticon Island. Blitzwing and the Autobots get aboard the deck of The Nemesis. Blitzwing spots Skywarp and Thundercracker repairing an escape pod, and orders the Autobots to get in the pod, as he distracts the two Seekers. Hearing the alarm, Thundercracker and Skywarp spot the Autobots, only to be knocked to the ground by Blitzwing. Elita One and The Wreckers board the escape pod and launch. The pod heads for the shores of Detroit, as Blitzwing takes off to the skies, with Thundercracker and Skywarp chasing him. Thundercracker and Skywarp try to shoot down Blitzwing, as Berger is left sickened by Blitzwing's flying. Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust join them, only to be shot out of the sky by Blitzwing. The Conehead Seekers plummet into Lake Eerie. Blitzwing lands in Detroit, and reunites with the Autobots. He orders them to flee with Berger, as he takes care of the Seekers. Skywarp and Thundercracker are joined by Sunstorm, Nacelle, and Slipstream. Sunstorm asks Blitzwing to come quietly, and Blitzwing brings out a gun. Blitzwing then charges the Seekers. Informed of Blitzwing's betrayal by Shockwave, Megatron orders the Combaticons to hunt him down. Onslaught orders Blast Off and Vortex to shoot Blitzwing out of the sky. Megatron is informed by Dirge that Blitzwing is fighting The Seekers on the ground. Onslaught orders for Brawl and Swindle to follow him. Megatron asks Soundwave where Barricade, Runamuck, and Runabout are, and Soundwave mentions that they're stalking the Rallybot Hot Rod. Megatron orders for them to return to help destroy Blitzwing. Soundwave leaves to summon the trio, while Megatron orders Octane and Astrotrain to join the Combaticons and Seekers. Octane asks why he's sending so many Decepticons, and Megatron mentions that Blitzwing is a powerful asset, that it will take nearly the entire Decepticon Army to take him down. While driving towards Portland, Hot Rod intercepts a transmission from Mainframe, asking for back up. Rachel tells Hot Rod to head back to The Ark to inform Optimus Prime. Hot Rod agrees, and races away. He is then chased by Barricade, only to be summoned back by Megatron alongside Runabout and Runamuck. Rachel asks what that was about, and Hot Rod mentions that he doesn't know. At The Ark, Hot Rod informs Optimus, and Optimus orders Hot Rod to join Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Kup, Gears, and Skids to aide the escaped Autobots. The Battle of Detroit Blitzwing incapacitates the Seekers, with Sunstorm begging him for mercy. Blitzwing knocks out Sunstorm, before Onslaught orders his Combaticons to combine. The Combaticons form Bruticus, who then grab Blitzwing and slams him into a building. Angered, Hot Shot fires upon Bruticus, as WIndcharger asks to flee. Elita One tells Windcharger that they can help Blitzwing that it's the least he can do. Shawn Berger, leaves Detroit to Sumdac Towers. The owner of the Tower, Isaac Sumdac, demands to know why Berge has come to him, despite claims that he was killed. Berger tells Sumdac that the Decepticons have tortured him for weeks, and they are currently attacking Detroit. Isaac mentions that he'll send out some drones to hold off the Decepticons, till the Autobots arrive. Elita One, Hot Shot, and Mainframe fire upon Bruticus, as Windcharger uses his ability to send a fast gust of wind towards Bruticus. Bruticus slams his fist on the ground, sending a shock wave, injuring WIndcharger. Elita One then grabs a grenade and launches it at Bruticus. It explodes, angering him. Bruticus tries to smash Elita One, only for WIndcharger to gain another Outlier ability: Magnetism. Barricade, Runabout, Runamuck, Astrotrain, and Octane arrive in battle, as Blitzwing fights off Octane and Astrotrain. Hot Rod, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Kup, Gears, Skids, and N.E.S.T. arrive as well, and Lennox orders N.E.S.T. to attack. Epps and Santos shoot at Bruticus, as Kup climbs on the giant and fires at his face. Rachel and Natalie shoot at Barricade. Blitzwing slams Octane on the ground, and Astorotrain shoots Blitzwing. Sumdac's machines arrive and begin shooting Runabout and Runamuck. Elita shoots Astrotrain, and tells Blitzwing to flee. Blitzwing does so, and tells them that he'll meet them back at The Ark. Hot Rod and Sideswipe shoot at Bruticus, as Kup is grabbed by Bruticus and sent flying. Hot Rod then calls Optimus and asks him for the other Rallybots, and mentions that the Decepticon Blitzwing is coming to The Ark. Optimus contacts the Gimlin Facility, and informs Crosshairs. Crosshairs rallies the other Rallybots, and GroundBridge to Detroit. Upon the Rallybots arrival, Hot Rod and the other Rallybots combine into Road Ceaser. Bruticus tries to fight Road Ceaser, only for Road Ceaser to pulvault Bruticus into Lake Eerie. Runabout and Runamuck are left injured, and Astrotrain, the only Decepticon left standing, orders the Decepticon to retreat. Road-Ceaser attempts to jump in to Lake Eerie to arrest Bruticus, only to find Bruticus gone. William Lennox asks what to do now, and Elita One mentions that Blitzwing is heading towards The Ark, and asks Lennox not to arrest him, as he knows what became of Scattershot. Lennox orders N.E.S.T. to return to Diego Garcia, as Elita calls The Ark for pick up. Perceptor mentions that pick up is five miles out. Overhead, Rad and Tap-Out arrive aboard Shuttles. Elita orders Rad to return to The Ark, ASAP. The Ark II Optimus Prime is once again contacted by his informant, Blitzwing. Blitzwing mentions that he's coming to The Ark, and will tell Optimus EVERYTHING. Optimus thanks Blitzwing, before contacting the all of Scattershot's lieutenants. Windblade, Crosshairs, Rollbar, Heatwave, and Leadfoot then travel to The Ark, though are not informed that Blitzwing is coming. Rad contacts The Ark and asks for a GroundBridge, to which Que opens one, and the Shuttles return to The Ark faster. Elita asks Mainframe to track Blitzwing, and Mainframe goes to Aequitas and tracks him. Mainframe mentions that Blitzwing is 10 Miles out. Alarmed, Windblade orders her lieutenants to prepare for the Decepticon attack upon the Decepticon's arrival. Blitzwing lands and prepares to approach Optimus Prime. Windblade and the others point their guns at Blitzwing, only for Optimus to tell them to stand down, as Blitzwing comes as an ally. As Blitzwing stops at the top of the horizon, he presses a button on him, reverting to Scattershot... Windblade faints, as Scattershot's lieutenants demand an explanation. Scattershot mentions that he managed to survive Egypt, and was given another chance at life by Megatron. Scattershot mentions that when he was being repaired, Blitzwing was brought aboard mortally wounded, and Megatron was given a choice by Flatline: Save Scattershot, or save Blitzwing. Megatron suggested placing the two into one, and both Knock Out and Flatline were given help from Shockwave. Decepticon Island Astrotrain mentions that they were heavily beaten by N.E.S.T., to which Megatron mentions that it's no matter, as Shockwave has finished placing Synthetic Energon within the Spark chambers of Trypticon and Skoponok, reactivating them. Megatron orders the Combaticons, Constructicons, and Seekers to board The Nemesis, as the Predacons, Terrorcons, and Squadron X board The Revenge. Megatron orders Skorponok and Trypticon to head to Carbombya. Megatron mentions that once they've mined the Dark Energon, he'll use it to bring every deceased Decepticon back to life, and bring the war back to The Autobots. The Decepticons then begin to chant "ALL HAIL MEGATRON"... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Team Prime *** Optimus Prime *** Elita One *** Ultra Magnus *** Daito *** Cliffjumper *** Sideswipe *** Kup *** Gears *** Skids *** Perceptor *** Que ** Omnibots *** Scattershot *** WIndblade ** Wreckers *** Hot Shot *** Mainframe *** Windcharger *** Rad *** Tap-Out *** Leadfoot ** Rallybots *** Hot Rod *** Wheeljack ** Elite Squadron *** Rollbar ** Rescuebots *** Heatwave * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Soundwave *** Ravage *** Slugfest *** Overkill *** Laserbeak *** Ratbat ** Nightbird ** Shockwave ** Knock Out ** Astrotrain ** Octane ** Flatline ** Heist ** Off Road ** Blitzwing ** Barricade ** Runabout ** Runamuck ** Blackout ** Seekers *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Dirge *** Ramjet *** Thrust *** Sunstorm *** Slipstream *** Nacelle ** Combaticons/ Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Blast Off *** Vortex *** Brawl *** Swindle ** Constructicons *** Scrapper *** Hook *** Mixmaster ** Predacons *** Razorclaw *** Divebomb ** Terrorcons *** Hun-Grr *** Rippersnapper ** Squadron X *** Lockdown *** Star Fall *** Strika ** Trypticon ** Skoponok * Humans ** Shawn Berger ** Hunter O'Nion ** Rachel Becker ** N.E.S.T. *** Captain William Lennox *** Robert Epps *** Santos ** Natalie Kngithley Revitalized Plot Egypt, A Few Months Ago The Egyptian Air Force goes on a bombing run through the Battlefield as Optimus Prime flies through a GroundBridge back to The Ark. The Egyptian Military finishes the run before returning to the Air Force Base. Scattershot emerges from the rubble and is approached by Megatron, who draws his sword and prepares to kill Scattershot. Scattershot tries to persuade Megatron to spare him, to which Megatron asks why he should. Scattershot mentions that he will serve under him as he originally wished for. Unconvinced, Scattershot mentions that he's a master strategist and tactician, and he would be useful for the Decepticon Cause. After much consideration, Megatron agrees to spare him. Megatron contacts Knockout for pickup. The New Decepticons On The Nemesis, Megatron places Scattershot on a slab, and orders Knockout to repair Scattershot. Soundwave informs Megatron that The Nemesis is detecting an Escape Pod coming from Deep Space. Megatron orders Soundwave to give coordinates to the pod, and have them arrive on Earth. Soundwave does so. In the Pod, Astrotrain tells everyone that he's located Megatron. Blitzwing orders Astrotrain to land on the Earth's Moon. The pod crashes, and Blitzwing flies out. Octane contacts The Nemesis for pickup, and Flatline tells Octane that Blitzwing is injured. Off Road and Heist arrive, and Octane mentions that their commander is dying. Heist contacts The Nemesis, and a GroundBridge opens. In The Nemesis, Blitzwing is placed right next to Scattershot. Knockout and Flatline mention that they only have time to spare one patient. Megatron asks how Blitzwing was injured, and Blitzwing shows that he was impaled by debris from the crash. Knockout tells Megatron that he has to choose, and Megatron begins to think. Reflector approaches Heist, who asks where they came from. Reflector tells Heist that they came in search of Megatron, as the Decepticon World of Moriturus was attacked and destroyed by the Galactic Council. Heist tells Reflector that he thought Moriturus was destroyed during Operation: Tyrant. Reflector mentions that it was rebuilt into a Decepticon Homeworld. 19 Paragraphs; TO BE EDITED... Revitalized Featured Characters * Autobots ** Omnibots *** Scattershot * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Knockout ** Soundwave ** Astrotrain ** Blitzwing ** Octane ** Flatline ** Off Road ** Heist ** Reflector * Humans Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "New Divide" by Linkin Park Episode Casualties * Blitzwing (essentially) Notes * We also find out what became of Scattershot following the Battle of Egypt, and of Hunter O'Nion following the Battle of Snosten. * We find out how Astrotrain, Octane, Blitzwing, and Flatline came to Earth. * OH YEAH! HELL YEAH! HE'S BACK! HE'S ALIVE! SCATTERSHOT LIVES!!! Episode Script The Clone II: Scattershot's Return Script